A Pureblood Marriage
by Amira Flavia
Summary: Sie sah aus wie eine Prinzessin, als sie durch die Stuhlreihen schritt, auf ihren zukünftigen Gatten zu. Bewundernde Augenpaare hingen an ihr, verfolgten jede ihrer Bewegungen, aber sie wurde das nagende Gefühl tief in ihrer Brust einfach nicht los. Draco Malfoy war immerhin nicht bekannt dafür, besonders liebenswürdig zu sein. - COMPLETE


Die Sonne schien an diesem milden Tag im Mai und der Garten war wunderschön. Das Gras, die Bäume und Büsche saftig grün, in den Beeten sprossen bunte Blumen und verströmten einen süßlichen, angenehmen Duft. Zwischen den Ästen flatterten und zwitscherten ein paar Vögel und um die bunte Pracht schwebten einige Schmetterlinge und summte die ein oder andere Biene umher.

In Mitten alldessen waren einige Stuhlreihen platziert, die genau in der Mitte von einem schmalen Kiesweg getrennt wurden. Die mit weißen Blüten verzierten Sitzgelegenheiten waren bis aufs Letzte gefüllt und die Augen der Gäste hingen an der jungen Frau, die gerade aus dem Haus trat.

Sie trug ein trägerloses Kleid mit Herzausschnitt, das im Rücken raffiniert gebunden war. Das Dekolleté war verziert mit kleinen weißen Steinchen und Perlen, während der Rest des champagnerfarbenen Kleides ihr schlicht und schmeichelnd über die Hüften fiel und sich zu einer Kapellen-Schleppe weitete. Die langen, dunkelbraunen Haare waren kunstvoll hochgesteckt und ihr schmales Gesicht mit den hohen Wangenknochen und den großen hellbraunen Augen dezent geschminkt. Kleine Perlen hingen von ihre Ohren herab.

Am Ende des Weges wartete bereits ein junger Mann auf sie. Der dunkle, dreiteilige Anzug brachte die Vorzüge seines schmalen, drahtigen Körperbaus zur Geltung. Unter Weste und Jackett kam ein auf ihr Kleid abgestimmtes Hemd zum Vorschein. Passend dazu fand sich ein Einstecktuch in der Brusttasche und die anthrazitfarbene Krawatte saß genau dort, wo sie sein sollte, nicht einen Millimeter zu weit rechts oder links. Die Lederschuhe glänzten regelrecht vor Sauberkeit. Das kurze, hellblonde Haar war ordentlich, aber nicht zu streng frisiert und er sah seiner Braut aus hellen, grauen Augen entgegen.

Perfekt. Das gesamte Bild. Wetter, Garten, das Brautpaar, alles passte zusammen und doch, als die junge Frau vor ihrem zukünftigen Gatten stand und in sein feingeschnittenes Gesicht sah, hatte sie das Gefühl, eine Stahlfessel würde sich um ihre Brust legen und zudrücken.

Niemand hatte sie vorher gefragt. Niemand hatte sich erkundigt, ob sie das wollte. Sie war vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt worden. So wie es immer noch üblich war unter Reinblütern.

Wie von weit her drang die Stimme des Zauberers, vor dem sie beide standen, der sie trauen sollte, zu ihr durch.  
>„Willst du, Draco Lucius Malfoy, die hier anwesende Astoria Emmaline Greengrass zu deiner rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben, achten und ehren, in Gesundheit und Krankheit, in Reichtum und Armut bis das der Tod euch scheidet?"<p>

Er sah seiner Braut in die Augen, als er ohne eine Miene zu verziehen antwortete: „Ich will."

„Und willst du, Astoria Emmaline Greengrass, den hier anwesenden Draco Lucius Malfoy zu deinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, ihn…"

„Nein!"

Als Astoria ihr Kleid hochraffte und schnellen Schrittes zurück ins Manor verschwand, war im ersten Moment keiner in der Lage ihr zu folgen. Es war, als hätte sich eine Schockstarre über die Anwesenden gelegt, bis schließlich ein Stuhl unsanft zurückgeschoben wurde und Mrs. Greengrass ihrer Tochter hinterher lief. Keine Sekunde später sprang auch Daphne auf.

* * *

><p>Sie fanden die Braut im leeren Salon. Die Hauselfen hatten schon alles für das Essen und die Feierlichkeiten nach der Trauung vorbereitet. Der Raum war dem Anlass entsprechend geschmückt, der lange Tisch gedeckt, das Buffet überladen mit edlen Speisen.<p>

Schwer atmend stand sie da mit gesenktem Kopf und drückte sich gegen die kalte Steinwand, als hoffe sie, darin verschwinden zu können.

„Liebes, was ist denn los?"  
>Ihre Mutter strich ihr über die Wange.<p>

„Astoria?", versuchte Daphne die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Schwester zu erlangen, aber erfolglos.

„Schätzchen, ich weiß ja, dass du aufgeregt bist, aber…", setzte Mrs. Greengrass erneut an, als sie vom Geräusch der sich wiederholt öffnenden Flügeltür unterbrochen wurde. Draco stand dort.

„Ich würde gerne mit ihr reden", sagte er. „Allein."

Seine Schwiegermutter in Spe nickte, zog ihre ältere Tochter mit sich.

Nachdem sie gegangen waren, schloss der Blonde die Tür sorgfältig, ging auf Astoria zu und blieb schließlich vor ihr stehen.

„Was ist los?", fragte er ohne viele Umschweife, aber die Brünette presste die Lippen nur fest zusammen.

Draco lehnte sich vor, stützte sich mit der Linken neben ihrem Kopf ab und hob ihr Kinn mit zwei Fingern der rechten Hand an, so dass sie ihn ansah.  
>„Was ist los?", wiederholte er.<p>

Astoria schluckte, senkte die Lider, um nicht länger von diesen klaren, grauen Augen fixiert zu werden.  
>„Ich… kann nicht", flüsterte sie schließlich.<p>

Draco stieß ein humorloses Lachen aus, ließ sie los, drehte ihr kurz den Rücken zu und schüttelte den Kopf, dann blickte er sie wieder an.  
>„Du kannst nicht?", hakte er nach und wieder verneinte sie gehemmt.<p>

„Was soll das heißen, du kannst nicht?", Ungeduld schwang nun ganz deutlich in seiner Stimme mit, die einen herrischen Ton annahm.

Astoria atmete hörbar durch, hob den Kopf ein wenig und erwiderte: „Ich kann dich nicht heiraten."

Blitzschnell schoss sein rechter Arm hervor, während er sich erneut mit der Linken neben ihr abstützte. Die Finger der Rechten verschränkten sich schmerzhaft in ihren Haaransatz direkt über dem Nacken. Astoria entwich ein zischender Laut und sie kniff die Lider zu, während Draco ihren Kopf ein wenig nach hinten zog.

„Sieh mich an!", verlangte er und zaghaft öffnete die Dunkelhaarige die Augen wieder, nur um das wütende Gesicht ihres Verlobten zu blicken. Das Grau seiner Augen funkelte missbilligend auf und ließ ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

„Du kannst mich nicht heiraten, nein?"

„Nein. Ich liebe dich nicht und ich wurde nicht mal gefragt, ob ich das will. Ich kann nicht deine Frau werden."

„Jetzt pass mal auf. Diese Hochzeit hat Zeit und Unmengen an Geld verschlungen. Dein Vater hat dich mir versprochen und Liebe hat damit rein gar nichts zu tun. Ich gebe dir noch zwei Minuten, dann erwarte ich dich wieder draußen und wag es ja nicht, mich noch einmal stehen zu lassen. Zwei Minuten, Astoria. Zwing mich nicht, wieder reinkommen zu müssen."

Er ließ sie ruckartig los, richtete sich auf und glättete unnötiger Weise seine Weste. Die junge Frau rieb sich den Nacken.

„Die zwei Minuten solltest du nutzen, um deine Frisur wieder in Ordnung zu bringen."  
>Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und Astoria steckte mit zittrigen Fingern die herausgelösten Strähnen wieder an ihren Platz, unterdrückte die Tränen, die in ihr aufstiegen.<p>

* * *

><p>Als Draco den Garten wieder betrat, entdeckte er seine Eltern, die aufgeregt mit den Greengrasses flüsterten. Sein Vater bemerkte ihn und kam ihm entgegen.<p>

„Was ist los?", raunte er voller Unverständnis.

„Ihr sind die Nerven durchgegangen. Sie hat ein paar Minuten gebraucht, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Sie kommt gleich", gab der jüngere Malfoy zurück und Lucius wandte sich den Gästen zu.

„Ein wenig aufgeregt, nichts weiter", verkündete er, setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf.  
>„Wehe, sie kommt nicht wieder her!", zischte er seinem Sohn leise zu.<p>

* * *

><p>Als Astoria erneut vor Draco stand und die Worte „Ich will" ihren Mund verließen, sie die Ringe tauschten, hatte sie die ganze Zeit das Gefühl neben sich zu stehen. Es war, als würde sie sich selbst dabei zusehen, wie sie ihr Schicksal besiegelte. Dabei hielt sich permanent eine Faust fest geschlossen um ihr Herz, verursachte ein bedrückendes Gefühl in ihrer Brust.<p>

„Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen", es drang zu ihr durch, als wäre alles irgendwie in Watte gepackt. Sie schloss die Augen, presste die Lippen zusammen, als sie die ihres Mannes – Oh Merlin, ihr Mann! – kurz berührten. Das war also ihr erster Kuss. Das kurze, verhaltene Berühren ihrer Lippen.

Trotzdem klatschen die Gäste, gratulierten dem junge Paar, wünschten ihnen alles Gute und gesunde Kinder für die Zukunft.

Die brünette Frau ließ das alles über sich ergehen, lächelte, schüttelte Hände, blieb an Dracos Seite. So wie es von ihr erwartet wurde.  
>Die Angst in ihrer Brust versuchte sie zu unterdrücken. Wie sollte es nun weitergehen? Wie würde ihr Leben als unfreiwillige Mrs. Malfoy verlaufen? Sie fürchtete, dass sie von seiner Gunst abhängen würde. Eine Vorstellung, die ihr gar nicht behagte.<p>

* * *

><p>Es war bereits spät nach Mitternacht. Astoria wusste nicht, ob die Feierlichkeiten unten im Salon, die Gäste waren ausgelassen und fröhlich gewesen, noch weiter gingen, aber vor etwa einer halben Stunde hatten sie und Draco sich zurückgezogen.<p>

Die Hochzeitsnacht.

Sie stand im Badezimmer im Westflügel des Manor. Der Teil, den sie mit ihrem Ehemann bewohnen würde.

Ihre Finger fuhren über die teure, edle Marmorplatte des Waschtischs bevor sie ihre Haare aus der Hochsteckfrisur löste, nur um sie daraufhin direkt zu einem Zopf zusammenzubinden. Dieser fiel in sanften Wellen, verursacht von der ungewohnten Art, wie ihre dunkelbraunen Strähnen heute den ganzen Tag fixiert gewesen waren, über den Rücken. Sie wusch sich gründlich, schminkte sich ab und betrachtete sich noch mal kurz im Spiegel. Bevor sie das Bad verließ und ins angrenzende Schlafzimmer trat, entfernte sie das Haargummi wieder.

Sie trug das Nachtkleid, das ihre Mutter ihr extra für diese Nacht besorgt hatte. Es war in einem zarten Rosa gehalten, gerade so durchsichtig, um die Phantasie anzuregen, aber nicht alles Preis zu geben. Sie schmalen Träger überkreuzten sich hinten und am Ende des tiefen Ausschnitts funkelte ein kleiner, dezenter Stein. Der Taillenbereich war aus einem Spitzenstoff, der ihre Haut durchschimmern ließ.

Aber Draco, der im Sessel saß, beachtete sie gar nicht, was Astoria verunsicherte. Ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester hatten ihr von dieser Nacht erzählt und ihr Mann konnte unmöglich etwas an ihr auszusetzen haben. Sie wusste, dass sie gut aussah, wusste, dass viele Frauen sie für ihren schlanken Wuchs, die langen Beine, den kleinen, runden Hintern und die wohlgeformten Brüste beneideten. Trotzdem mochte Astoria ihre Hüften nicht. Sie fand sie zu knochig, aber sie konnte machen, was sie wollte, die beiden Knochen standen immer sichtbar heraus. Aber das konnte Draco nicht stören, das konnte er noch gar nicht wissen und das Negligé, das sie trug kaschierte dieses Manko ausgezeichnet.

Sie sah wirklich aufreizend darin aus und… Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Was, wenn er aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte, sie sei nicht mehr unberührt? Beachtete er sie deshalb nicht?

Langsam ging sie zu dem großen Doppelbett, setzte sich ans Kopfende und lehnte sich gegen das weiche Kissen, beobachtete den jungen Mann.  
>Draco hatte Jackett und Weste abgelegt, ebenso die Krawatte. Die obersten Knöpfe des Hemds waren geöffnet, die Ärmel über die Ellenbogen geschoben. Sein Haar sah etwas zerzaust aus, so als wäre er öfters mit der Hand hindurch gefahren. Er hielt ein Glas Feuerwhiskey fest. Das Gefäß war aus Kristall.<br>Astoria mochte nicht, dass er trank. Wenn ihr Vater trank, schrie er oft ihre Mutter an. Wenn er viel zu viel getrunken hatte, schlug er sie auch manchmal.  
>Ob er sie auch anschreien, sie schlagen würde? War er immer noch böse, weil sie vor ein paar Stunden die Nerven verloren hatte und trotzig gewesen war?<p>

„Draco?", sprach sie ihn nach einer Weile an.

Er ließ den Whiskey im Glas kreisen, kippte ihn in einem Zug runter, stellte das Kristall ab. Er starrte aus dem Fenster. Die Ländereien, die zum Herrenhaus gehörten, lagen dunkel vor ihm.

Seufzend stand er schließlich auf, ging Richtung Bad. An der Tür blieb er noch mal stehen und gestand: „Ich wurde auch nicht gefragt, ob ich das will."

„Wieso… Wieso hast du es dann getan?", konnte sie ihre Frage nicht zurückhalten.

„Pflichten, Astoria, Pflichten. Das Leben ist voll davon."

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Astoria zog die Beine an, legte die Arme darum und sah sich mit großen Augen im Raum mit der hohen Decke, dem großen Kamin und den bodentiefen Sprossenfenstern um.

* * *

><p>Als Draco wieder kam trug er eine schlichte, schwarze Pyjamahose aus Satin, darüber einen hochwertigen, grauen Morgenmantel. Astoria meinte, er würde ein wenig silbrig glänzen. Er sah gut aus, wie er da so stand in der Nachtwäsche, die einen Blick auf seine mit schmalen Muskeln versehene, haarlose Brust gewährte. In den hellgrauen Augen konnte sie kein Anzeichen ausmachen, dass er getrunken hatte. Sie wirkten klar, so wie schon den ganzen Tag.<p>

Langsam ging er um das Bett herum, legte sich neben seine zwei Jahre jüngere Frau.  
>Merlin, sie war gerade erst achtzehn, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.<p>

Sie schwiegen sich an, bis Astoria sich leise räusperte und sich schüchtern erkundigte: „Und jetzt?"

Draco wandte sich zu ihr um, sah in ihre großen, hellbraunen Augen, betrachtete sie in dem rosa Hauch von Nichts. Sie war sehr hübsch, aber einfach noch so unerfahren. Das hatte er direkt bemerkt, es hatte keiner Worte bedurft. Noch niemand hatte Hand an sie gelegt. Eigentlich war das genau jetzt sein Recht, seine Pflicht.

„Du weißt, was die da unten von uns erwarten? Das ist unsere Hochzeitsnacht, Astoria."

„Ich weiß", sie schluckte, dann flüsterte sie: „Sex."

Es dauerte noch ein paar Augenblicke, aber dann erhob sich ihr frisch angetrauter Ehemann, verließ das Bett.  
>„Wohin?", fragte die junge Frau. Das Mädchen.<p>

Er blieb stehen, seufzte vernehmbar auf, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und fuhr sich mit den gespreizten Fingern durch die hellblonden Haare.  
>„Willst du das wirklich?", fragte er und fixierte sie mit seinen grauen Augen. Das wütende, bedrohliche Funkeln vom Mittag fehlte.<p>

„Ich…", begann sie, brach aber ab.

„Siehst du? Das ist schon unangenehm genug. Ich schlafe nebenan."

Er durchquerte das Zimmer und als seine Hand die Klinke zum benachbarten Raum berührte, hörte er ein Schluchzen.  
>Oh Merlin, jetzt weinte sie auch noch!<p>

Draco rieb sich die Nasenwurzel mit Daumen und Zeigefinger. Er konnte mit allem möglichen umgehen, vieles ausblenden und ignorieren, aber nicht ein weinendes Mädchen und mehr war sie nicht.

„Astoria…", fing er an, drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Tränen liefen ihr über die hohen Wangenknochen.

„Bleib hier", nuschelte sie.

Der junge Mann war sich sicher, er musste sich verhört haben, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und näherte sich ihr wieder ein paar Schritte.

„Bitte?", fragte er nach.

„Bleib hier", wiederholte sie. „Bitte", fügte sie kaum wahrnehmbar hinzu.

Er verstand überhaupt nichts mehr, ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder und musterte seine Ehefrau.  
>„Wieso soll ich bleiben? Du hast mir heute Mittag noch an den Kopf geworfen, dass du mich nicht willst."<p>

Das stimmte wohl, aber jetzt war sie eh sein und sie wollte nicht das Leben ihrer Mutter führen. Sie wollte nicht einsam sein, abgeschnitten von dem Mann, dessen Namen sie trug.

„Noch weniger mag ich allein sein", flüsterte sie.

Draco nickte verstehend. Das Gefühl kannte er nur zu gut. Er hatte sich in all den Jahren oft genug einsam gefühlt, obwohl er unter Menschen gewesen war. Nachts allein in seinem Zimmer hatte ihn dieses Empfinden regelmäßig um den Schlaf gebracht. Er fühlte die Abgeschiedenheit seiner eigenen Eltern zueinander tagtäglich, immer dann, wenn er mit ihnen zusammen war.

Er legte sich wieder neben sie, löschte das Licht.

* * *

><p>Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lag er nun schon auf dem Rücken, starrte an die Decke. Das silbrig-weiße Mondlicht tauchte das Zimmer in ein nächtliches Schattenspiel.<br>Er hörte ein Rascheln, es kam von den Laken, von der Bettwäsche. Eine feingliedrige Hand tastete über seine Brust und nur einen Moment später fühlte er, wie sich ein schlanker Körper an ihn drückte und Astoria ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter bettete.

Er legte den Arm um sie.

„Ich möchte nicht so enden, wie meine Eltern", murmelte sie mit einem Zittern in der Stimme.

Draco ließ seine Finger leicht über die warme, glatte Haut ihres Rückens wandern. Hoffte, dass sie diese Berührung ein wenig beruhigen würde. Er wusste, was sie meinte, schließlich war dies etwas, was so ziemlich in jeder Verbindung reinblütiger Magier bestand.

„Ich auch nicht", gab er zu.

So aneinander gekuschelt verschliefen sie ihre Hochzeitsnacht. Die erste Nacht ihrer von ihren Eltern erzwungenen Ehe.  
>Es konnte nur besser werden.<p> 


End file.
